


Penny's Patrons

by MysticYarns



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Glory Hole, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticYarns/pseuds/MysticYarns
Summary: There was a glory hole in the saloon. Nobody knew who put it there, and nobody knew who serviced it. They had their suspicions, and their hopes. Sebastian hoped that it was Sam, even if he had just left him at the pool table moments before. Clint hoped that it was Emily. Robin was the first to accuse Jodi. Shane’s ability to disappear every night was suspicious. Alex was convinced that it was Haley, as was half of the town. Abigail put money on Leah just to see the ginger’s face match her hair. They all prayed that it wasn’t Pam.TLDR: Penny gets down and dirty with the residents of Pelican Town
Relationships: Alex/Penny (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	1. Oral-Penny/Anonymous

There was a glory hole in the saloon. Nobody knew who put it there, and nobody knew who serviced it. They had their suspicions, and their hopes. Sebastian hoped that it was Sam, even if he had just left him at the pool table moments before. Clint hoped that it was Emily. Robin was the first to accuse Jodi. Shane’s ability to disappear every night was suspicious. Alex was convinced that it was Haley, as was half of the town. Abigail put money on Leah just to see the ginger’s face match her hair. They all prayed that it wasn’t Pam.

Public opinion was divided on whether or not the operator was a man or a woman, and the adventure guild had even concocted a conspiracy that slimes were to blame. Whoever it was had a sloppy, throaty approach to cock handling, a round ass they loved to get fucked, and an insatiable appetite for sex.

Nobody suspected quiet, soft-spoken Penny to be the secret cock-sucker at the glory hole. When they saw her reading in the grass, they assumed it was because she was a sweet, quaint girl next door type, not because her ass was too sore from anonymous fucking to be able to sit on the hard wood of a park bench. They’d never suspect that the sloppy, wet throat they fucked belonged to the same girl. She could get away with it all and nobody would suspect that she was the salacious servicer of the town’s worst kept secret.

The mystery and danger of it all was too exciting for Penny to resist. She found herself settling down onto her knees in the regular place more often than not. There she could satisfy her lustful cravings in anonymity. Over time, she had learned nearly everyone’s secrets and carnal cravings. She knew Clint wanted Emily. Sebastian was pining after Sam; if his love for fucking her ass wasn’t proof it was how he quietly moaned the blonde boy’s name every time he finished. Alex wanted Haley to rough up his cock. After a very thorough fingering, she learned that Abigail was very gay for Leah. Eliot had a foot fetish. Marlon really wanted to be fucking a slime. She felt a bit like she was operating a sinful confessional.

When the first cock pushed its cautious way through the hole, Penny attacked it with reckless abandon, taking it all into her mouth at once and gagging on her own greedy lust. Her days were so long spent caged as the sweet maiden everyone expected her to be that when her nightly shift arrived, the fiery thing churning between her legs exploded out of her. When that first cock arrived, Penny was nothing but ready, and by the state of her already wet pussy, she wanted nothing but a fucking already, but it was part of the game to wait. She wanted to see how many she could service before caving in to a desperate fuck. But even in her most lust-filled states, she never let anyone fuck her pussy. This was partly to preserve the mystery of her gender, but because she was still a quiet romantic girl despite her nightly hobbies.

She pushed herself forward, bracing her hands against the stall wall to swallow that first cock. She licked and sucked greedily in a manic fever. She was a woman of desperate, horny need and she could finally act like it.

She found a steady rhythm, bobbing her head back and forth and dragging her tongue around the shaft of cock pounding her throat. She heard the groans of appreciation on the other side of the wall, a sign of her secret talent the whole town was addicted to. Sucking deeper with hungry need she slurped along the first offering of cock until she felt it quivering in her mouth. The heat of her own desire driving her faster.

She felt her own pussy already aching with need. Her shirt hung open at her sides, already prepped for her hand to pinch her nipple. She was careful not to moan. Everything was an exciting and reckless game, a swell of power in subjecting herself to depravity. She slobbered down the cock stimulated by the man’s lewd moaning. She was lust incarnate. His moans had turned to needy whines and she knew that this round was nearly finished.

All the spit had left his cock dripping and she admired the pearls of saliva dripping onto her bare thighs. She only spent a moment admiring the view of the stranger’s veiny cock before she began working it again, slicking her hands roughly along its shaft. Then, with a long carnal groan, he was coming. The cock erupted in her hand, splattering her awaiting chest in hot strings of seed. Fully spent, she watched the length of the stranger retreat from the hole as she licked the rewards of her effort from her fingers. She heard footsteps stagger away and the quiet click of the bathroom door shutting.

Rather than dampening her hunger, the first blowjob was merely foreplay to another delicious night. The ravenous heat inside her belly churned in anticipation. While waiting for the next familiar creak of the bathroom door to open, she let a stray hand wander down to her panties. Her pussy was aching, having already soaked through her panties in need.

Penny was ready for a long fucking night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you think Penny's first patron was?


	2. Seeing Stars (and Athletes)

She was starting to worry that it was going to be a slow night when another voice shyly addressed her hole. “Can I fuck your mouth?”

Penny smiled when she recognized Alex’s voice. It was part of the excitement to know who was on the other side, that she was fucking a friend without them knowing. Knowing that when she saw them next whether it was in the general store or the library that she knew the taste of their cum on her tongue and the press of their cock in her throat. 

Alex’s cock pressed through the hole, another visit that certainly wouldn’t be his last. Whereas she practically lunged on the previous cock, Penny knew that Alex liked her to slide him into her mouth and let him set the pace. He started working his hips back and forth to fuck the sweet, plush embrace of her mouth. He liked to start things slowly, dragging his cock along the carpet of her tongue. As he regained his confidence, the thrusting came harder and faster. Penny pushed herself against the wall to offer as much of her mouth to him as possible.

“You mouth is fucking perfect,” Alex groaned. “I wish I could grab your hair and fuck you raw.”

His thrusting began in eager earnest as he gave himself up completely. Pounding bliss was hitting the back of her throat, calling to the senseless heat inside of her. Penny moaned, her thighs rubbing together to find some relief in the friction.

She breathed in through her nose as the musk of his manhood surrounded her. Her pussy begged for attention. She pressed her hands against the wall, denying herself and drawing out her own pleasure. 

Maybe she’d let him fuck her tits tonight; allow him to imagine Haley’s perfect pillowy tits surrounding his needy cock. But she refused to get that worked up, at least tonight. She knew the anonymity only made the experience hotter. 

She pressed her hands further against the wall to keep them from grabbing her tits and squeezing them for Alex’s eager cock. She allowed Alex to imagine he was fucking Haley’s mouth. An ugly part of her found pleasure that she was better than the blonde, that she was the one making Alex fall apart under her. Penny didn’t normally make men lose their minds over her, but in this leaky saloon bathroom she could do it and she could do it well.  
Alex thrust eagerly into her mouth; all sense of restraint long gone. She couldn’t help her own hunger as she greedily slurped his cock, recognizing the ferocity and desperations of his thrusts as a warning he was about to climax. She welcomed the inevitable release of his orgasm which she was growing desperate to earn with a heady groan. Penny was lost in the heat and excitement and throbbing ecstasy Alex’s cock inspired. While his thrusting fell to rhythmless, panicked bursts, Penny fell apart around him. She was spiraling in the senseless bliss of letting herself be fucked by Alex’s passionate aggression. 

From the other side of the wall, Alex let loose a strangled growl as he threw himself headlong into senseless bliss and her throat. His cock erupted in her mouth. She tried desperately to swallow the incredible volume of cum he shot down her throat, the sheer volume of it leaving her lost and hot and wrecked. She already needed more.

She heard his forehead hit the wall as he tried to catch his breath. The star athlete losing his breath over her. She withheld a giggle. She was hot, sticky and ready to get fucked.


	3. Daddy Demetrius

Penny readied herself. Alone in the stall, she placed her hand between her legs. Her pussy was dripping and needy, begging for attention as she wiggled her plump ass out of her soaked panties. Despite her games as the reckless glory hole slut, Penny was intent on saving herself for marriage, which meant that despite her throbbing pussy, the only hole she’d be filling that night was her ass.

She grabbed her lube from her purse. Slicking her finger with the cold oil, she set to preparing herself. She circled her puckered hole and let herself wonder who’d walk in tonight. She slid in the first finger up to her knuckle, imagining Sebastian’s cock. Another finger, she thought about Harvey’s long dick, he was a surprising favorite. Another finger wiggled into her ass. Now four fingers. She thought of Clint’s thick cord of cock sliding into her. In the loneliness of the saloon bathroom, she let herself moan in pleasure. She quivered in anticipation, imagining all these men wanting her ass. 

Penny kept a dildo in her purse for the slow nights, but before she could grab it, the door creaked open.

“Hey baby, guess who.” 

Penny recognized Demetrius immediately, both by the smooth velvet of his voice and the thick black cock jutting through her glory hole. Penny’s legs almost gave out at the sight. She was glad that she was thorough in her preparations.

Demetrius was one of her favorite patrons. He was content with holding his cock flush against the wall as she fucked her ass raw. Exactly what she needed right now. His wife Robin had also been a patron a few times, pressing her dripping cunt against the hole of the wall and demanding a thorough fingering. Where his wife was demanding, Demetrius was giving. 

“Do what you want with it tonight, baby. My cock is yours to enjoy,” he said. And enjoy she would.

Penny swirled her tongue along the tip of his dick in answer. She stood, quickly slicking a little more lube onto his fat cock before she turned around. She spread her plump ass cheeks apart and slid down onto his cock. She ground her hips, feeling him press against her. She was full and senseless except for the raging heat between her legs. She let her fingers stroke her dripping cunt, ready to make the most of the depraved situation. Demetrius was going to give her exactly what she wanted.

She shoved her way down, feeling her body tense as her ass stretched to accommodate his girth. A rush of pure pleasure and desire scorched through her. She shivered and trembled hungrily as she lowered herself further. She heard Demetrius’s breath hitch, but he stood still, waiting for her to draw him further into her perky ass. Waves of pleasure coursed through her. All she had to do was give in. 

She shoved herself down the rest of the way and Demetrius released a long groan. Penny surrendered, completely losing herself to her work. Her ass ground against him. She felt him stretch against her walls as she lost herself to her work. Her ass smacked loudly against the wall as she bounced on his dick. Anyone standing outside would certainly be able to here her getting fucked. That thought alone nearly made Penny cum right there.   
She shoved her fingers down her throat, tasting the semen of her previous patrons still coating her fingers. Her other hand played madly with her clit as she bounced. 

She was a complete mess, losing herself to feelings and needs she couldn’t enjoy outside of the dank underbelly of Pelican Town’s most popular business. Her auburn hair clung to her forehead, falling from its delicate bun. She moaned around her fingers, saliva and sweat coursing down her chin and dripping onto her bouncing tits.

It was incredible, and only getting better as she threw herself faster and deeper against him, throwing away all restraints of reason or decency. She fucked her tender throat, her ass and her cunt simultaneously. Pleasure coursed from every inch of her body. Her ass clapped faster and faster, her fingers pumping her pussy at a maddening pace, as she surrendered herself.

Quiet bookish Penny fucked herself rabid. She fingerfucked herself faster, every clap of her ass against the stall wall filling herself with the hard cock Demetrius offered her. There was no rhythm, no control. It was insane and hot and so, so good.

The fervor consumed her. Fiercely hot greed coursed through her lustful body: her tits bounced, her ass clapped, her legs quivered. The sweet pulse of need coursed through her as she took in all of Demetrius’s cock again and again. 

She heaved and gasped. Her pussy dripped onto the floor as her head spun. Faster and faster she fucked herself all over with the rush of it pounding between her ears. Then the sudden fallout as she reached her climax. Stars danced across her eyes and shot down her spine, tingling across her whole body. Her cunt pulsed around Demetrius thick cock with the intensity of her climax and she cried out in pleasure.

With quivering legs, she dropped from Demetrius’ cock and collapsed on the damp bathroom floor. A low moan came from the other side of the stall, missing the warmth of her. Demetrius’ dick, wet and glistening, still stood erect through the hole. Penny, always known for being kind and fair, wasn’t done until his cock sprayed its hot cum down her throat. She sunk her mouth onto him in the dreamy haze of post-climax, lazily swirly her tongue around the bulk of him. Demetrius grunted- obviously looking for a faster pace- thrust in and out of her mouth with his impatience. Two quick thrusts before he buried his cock in her warm mouth, spraying bitter cum down her sore throat as he moaned aloud. 

“And that’s why you’re my favorite baby girl,” he said, zipping up his pants. “See you next week, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> What? Another Stardew Smut fic? Nobody is surprised. 
> 
> If you liked this, check out my other Stardew fics. If you didn't, sacrifice a newborn cow and summon a demon to eat out my liver and drag me to hell where I probably belong after this.


End file.
